


Врачебная этика

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Ганнибал говорит Франклину, что доктору неэтично общаться с пациентами вне сессий. Он никогда не говорил этого Уиллу.





	Врачебная этика

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам 1х07. Я СЛУЧАЙНО.  
> Небечено.

У Уилла Грэма куча собак, лекции в ФБР и нарушения сна. У Уилла Грэма подтекает крыша, зато он видит внутренний мир убийцы так, будто может влезть в его кожу и чувствовать то же, что чувствует он.   
  
Уилл Грэм смотрит на Ганнибала грустными глазами, и Ганнибалу хочется выпрямить спину и выше поднять голову. Хотя его спина и так всегда прямая, а голова высоко поднята. Уилл смотрит, как Ганнибал спасает человеку жизнь, и в его глазах — чёрная бездна, в которую так легко сорваться. Ганнибал смотрит только на жертву, которая истечёт кровью, если он уберёт руки, но взгляд Уилла чувствует всей кожей.  
  
Уилл всегда говорит об убийце почти с нежностью. Он восхищён. Ему нравится изящество каждого преступления, глубокий символизм каждого жеста, ему нравятся те сложные игры разума, в которые убийца заставляет играть ФБР — и его, Уилла. О, его заставлять не нужно, он делает это с удовольствием.  
  
Быть может, потому, что от того же самого его отделяет всего пара шагов. Уилл чувствует убийц — потому что сам мог бы быть одним из них.  
  
Ганнибал говорит Франклину, что доктору неэтично общаться с пациентами вне сессий. Он никогда не говорил этого Уиллу.  
  
— Останься на ужин, — предлагает Ганнибал.  
  
— Мне не место здесь, — отвечает Уилл.  
  
У Уилла — растрёпанные кудрявые волосы, синяки под глазами, усталый взгляд и ни капли изящества в одежде.  
  
Но, быть может, из всех, кто переступал порог этого дома, он — единственный, кому здесь как раз самое место.


End file.
